Series of oneshots
by AkumaraNeko
Summary: I have decided to publish a few one-shot stories. Some maybe connected not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again I decided to take a break from Unforgettable as I am unsure if it's finished or if I should do a sequel or not so this little story is just an idea I had.

I do not own ghost hunt nor am I profiting from this story

I walked into a little café just down the street from the office it had started pouring out of nowhere causing my mood to shift downward. I sat at one of the tables in the corner and began reading my notebook.

"Hello sir." Came a female voice.

Without looking up I said. "Tea."

"Good choice." She said moving away.

I didn't look up until she set the cup down and had moved away to see another table.

A girl sat in the corner with a pile of books on her table and one in her hand that she had her nose buried in caught my eye. Her short brown hair fell to just above her shoulders. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a simple blue sweater that fell just off her shoulders.

Upon closer inspection I was shocked to see that she was reading one of my books.

I took a sip of my tea as she set the book down and picked up her own cup. She wore a smile as she took a small sip.

I was amused by the fact that someone so young was reading my book she couldn't have been much younger than me, I had never seen anything like her.

My heart stopped when she shot me a smile and stood up putting the books into her bag and turned to leave. I notice she had left one on the table

I don't know what caused me to stand up place money on the table and grab the book following her outside into the rain where she sat waiting for the bus.

"You forgot this." I said as I walked up to her.

She looked up a small blush painted her pale cheeks.

"Thank you." She said as I held the book out to her.

I stood there not really sure what to say I wasn't good at this kind of thing this was more of Genes thing not mine. I felt so out of place "This bus won't be here for awhile." I said trying to make conversation for some reason I didn't want her to leave.

"That's ok I can fishing my reading." She replied.

"Why are you reading that book?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"I am studying Parapsychology." She said and my heart skipped a beat.

"My name is Taniyama, Mai." She said a minute later.

"Shibuya, Kazuya." I replied.

"What brings you to Japan?" She asked catching me off guard.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"You look foreign." She shrugged.

"You are correct." I said not sure why I didn't lie like I usually did.

"I am actually from England I opened up a paranormal research office here just over a month ago." I said telling her the full truth. I wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"I remember hearing about you."  
"From?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine, you solved a case at her families hospital." She said and I thought for a moment.

I remembered that case quite well.

"Well here comes my bus." She said standing up and heading and leaving the cover into the rain.

"Taniyama?" I called as she was about to step on the bus she turned to look at me a smile lighting up her face.

"You forgot you book." I said prepared to hand it to her.

"You keep it." She said as she disappeared onto the bus.

I looked down at the book in my hand opening it to the first page inside it read If found please call Mai at and her phone number was listed below.

I smiled I was so glad I had followed her out into the rain. Stuffing the book inside of my jacket I began walking back to the office.

I got the idea for this from the song Nothin like you by Dan and Shay I hope you guys liked it.

Thank you for taking the time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to make these into a collection of cute little one shots they are not connected in anyway.

I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters nor do I make any money off these I am just a fan.

I examined the isle of tea trying to find my usual flavour when I felt some one pull on my sleeve. I looked down to see a young girl no older than four with huge tears in her eyes. I bent down to her level as her sobs got louder.

"Are you lost?" I asked looking around I didn't see any frantic looking people.

The girl nodded her shoulder length black hair swaying with the motion.

"Come along." I sighed holding out my hand she took it as she wiped her eyes with the other. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at me. They reminded me of a girl I used to know who I hadn't seen since I left nearly five years ago.

We walked around the store trying to find her mother when she exclaimed excitedly and dropped my hand running toward a boy that looked about the same age but, with black short hair.

"There you are Yuki." A familiar relieved voice said.  
I looked to see a young woman in her early twenties walking over toward the child.

"Don't you ever do that again." She scolded hugging the child before looking up to stare at me.

"Mai?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

"Naru?" She whispered stunned for a moment before she grabbed the kid's hands and rushed them out of the store.

I followed after not caring about the questioning glances people shot my way. I had to talk to her.

"Mai wait!" I called once we made it on to a quiet street she paused before turning around.

"What?" She almost yelled as she turned around the children peeking out from behind her.

I mentally did the math in my head as I took in the appearance of the children the little boy looked more like Mai but, the girl she reminded me of me.

"They are mine aren't they?" I asked watching her head fall that was all the answer I needed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling mad but, mostly hurt.

"How could I?" She spat. "You left the morning after no phone number nothing."

I had regretted that but, I didn't know how to tell her goodbye. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I can't forgive you." She said turning to walk away but, I reached out stopping her.

"Mai I was stupid, I shouldn't have done that." I said regretting my words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"You regret it?" She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Mai I…" Just leave us alone." She said trying to pull away. "Forget you found us go live your life we won't bother you." She said I could feel a bit of anger rise in my chest.

"Mai they are my children how would I be able to forget about them!" I all but yelled.

"Would you let me finish." I snapped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mai.. I was stupid I knew I was leaving I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me but, when you confessed you loved me I lost it cause I loved you too Mai everything I said that night I had meant it." I said pouring my heart out to the girl who for the last four years haunted my dreams.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Please let me go Naru." Her voice sounded so defeated.

"Mai, I…"  
"Please Naru." She begged again.

I dropped her arm but, didn't move away from her.

"I had finally gotten over you enough to live a normal life, I raise my children by myself and now you come back…" She cried this broke my heart.

"Mommy are you ok?" The little girl asked.

She smiled down at her and nodded.

"We should go." She said wiping her eyes.

I felt panic rise in my chest as she walked away.

"Mai, I want to be in their lives." I said.

She stopped turning to look at me.

And at first I thought she was going to tell me she would see me in court but, instead she sighed sounding defeated.

"This is Yuki and Gene."

"Mommy, who is he?" Yuki asked.

Mai sighed kids meet. "Your father."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own ghost Hunt nor do I make any money off of this,

I lay on my couch trying to read my book but, thoughts of last night ran through my mind we shouldn't have done that. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried for the hundredth time to focus on my school but, he kept popping into my mind. I knew I shouldn't have slept with him he was my boss after all but, I couldn't stop myself we had thrown an office New Year's Eve party and I might have had too much to drink. Well as you can imagine one thing lead to another and we ended up going home together. I loved him I was aware of this but, he didn't love me he made that clear when he left over two years ago.

I sighed feeling stupid I ruined everything I tried so hard to protect we had become more than coworkers maybe even friends over the last year and I had to go ahead and throw that all away.

Naru was right I was stupid. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes as there was an impatient knock on the door.

I stood up looking at the clock it was after 10 I tried to ignore it but, the knocking became louder. I sighed standing up I peaked through the peep hole and almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

I leaned my head against the door trying to control my heart when he called out.

"Mai, I know your home."

I sighed I knew there was no way to avoid this so I opened the door to meet a set of icy blue eyes.

"Well are you going to invite me in?" He asked and I stepped aside to let him pass.

He sat on the couch taking off his black coat.

"Want some tea?" I asked noticing how red his cheeks were.

He nodded and I ran off to the kitchen.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night I knew we shouldn't have done that I was her boss after all while part of me thought it was wrong part of me was happy it happened I loved her I had figured that out when I left for England but, was too chicken to tell her when I came back. I wanted to tell her last night and thought some alcohol would loosen me up and did it ever. I thought sourly as I waited for her to come back into the room.

"Here." She said handing me a shaky cup of tea.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip to steady my nerves.

"What brings you here?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence you could cut the tension with a knife.

"You know why I am here." I said not really wanting to have this conversation but, Lin said we would have too if we wanted to be able to move forward.

We sat in silence again this was going to be awkward.

"Mai last night did we you know have…." I trailed off hoping she would catch on.

"Have what." I could feel the sweat drop.

"When we you know did we have any…."

"Any what?" Wow she was too innocent for her own good.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried again.

"Protection." I watched her face go from white to crimson.

"I hadn't even thought about. Oh no." She started to panic.

I wasn't on the outside but, I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Here." I said pulling out a small box and handing it too her.

She looked over the box and then back to me.

"Madoka." I said and she nodded.

"She said it would prevent…." I trailed off and she blushed more. I was thankful that part was over but, we weren't through yet.

After another few minutes of awkward silence I looked at her again.

"You take one now and again in twelve hours." I said repeating what Madoka had said.

She nodded as she popped on in here mouth and took a sip of tea.

Alright you can do this….

My thoughts were cut off by her small voice saying "Naru I'm sorry."

Why was she sorry I was the one stupid enough to think that drinking would help me loosen up I had never drank before and I had remembered Gene telling me it might work.

"I ruined what we had." She said my heart breaking at the look on her face.

"Mai…" I trailed off not sure what to say.

"I would understand if you let me go." She said and I could feel the panic rising inside me.

"Mai stop it." I snapped before I could stop myself she looked up at me tears shining in her eyes.

"Naru?" She questioned as I pulled her into my chest wrapping my arms around her.

"I need you with me Mai, and I don't just mean for your tea."

I felt her gasp as I took that moment to plant my lips against hers.

Something good came out of this after all I thought as we pulled apart.

"Naru?" She questioned breathless as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Your not mad?" She asked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Far from it." I said kissing her again.


End file.
